The Girl Next Door
by WalkingWithWater
Summary: Still being hospitalized, Yukimura meets Miya, the girl next door. Yep, the girl living next to him- in the hospital, that is. YukiOC Friendship. -Updated and Edited-
1. Smile

The door opened.

A little girl in a hospital dress popped her head inside the single bed hospital ward.

The patient turned around and saw her standing in front of him, with an innocent look on her face.

She smiled.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully. "I'm Miya."

He smiled and replied, "Hi, I'm Yukimura."

"I'm your new neighbour. I live next door." She pointed to the wall on the right.

"I just arrived today and I was hoping to meet new friends but my big brother said that I couldn't because he says that everyone in the hospital are sick and nobody will want to be friends with me but I said that I would make a new friend and prove him wrong," she said eagerly.

"So," she continued, "Would _you _like to be my friend?"

Her eyes were full of hope; she smiled from ear to ear, waiting for the answer.

He chuckled. "Of course."

Miya ran over and gave Yukimura a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She thanked him repeatedly.

He just smiled and hugged her back

Suddenly, a voice from the next door called out, "Miya! Miya, where are you? Come here, you naughty little girl!"

"Oops, that's my mom. Gotta go!" she said.

Before the closed the door behind her, she told Yukimura, "I'll come back later!"

Yukimura waved a goodbye to the hyperactive girl as she ran to the other room.

"I made a friend!" He heard a Miya say.

"Don't make up stories, Miya," said a guy, probably Miya's brother.

"We're gonna be best friends forever!"

The boy sighed. "I give up," Yukimura heard him mutter.

"We're going home now, okay?" a feminine voice said. "Be a good girl."

"I will. Bye, Mom! Bye, Danny!"

Yukimura spotted the mother and son walking past his ward, waving goodbye to the little girl next door.

_Miya-__ The girl next door…_


	2. Art

_The next day_

"Knock, knock," Yukimura heard someone say, followed by a soft giggle.

The first thing that came into his mind was none other than…

Miya

He smiled.

"Come in."

As expected, the little girl burst into the room, her long, brown hair flowing behind.

"Hi, best friend!" She said happily as she sat down on Yukimura's lap.

"Hi, Miya," Yukimura said in a cheerful manner.

"I painted this _amazing_ picture yesterday and…" she paused and jumped off his lap.

"You've _got_ to see it!" She insisted.

She tugged Yukimura's hand as hard as she could.

He surrendered. "Okay, okay."

"Follow me!" she shouted.

The little girl ran out the room to the Children's Corner as Yukimura followed.

As soon as he arrived, Miya jumped up and down, pointing at a picture hanging against the wall.

"See that picture? I did it yesterday after Mom and Danny went home," she said proudly.

It was a portrait of Yukimura smiling and Miya beside him.

It really _was_amazing.

Yukimura was speechless at the child prodigy. Who knew she could paint so well?

There was something written on the bottom of the picture. He tried to make out each word.

_Dedicated To My Best Friend_

"Thanks," he said, deeply touched.

Miya grinned widely. "It's no biggy."

As they walked back to their rooms, Miya told Yukimura, "Someday, when I get out of this hospital, I'll be a famous artist.

"Then I'll earn a lot of money and help people with bad, bad diseases, like you," she vowed, smiling.

"Yes, you will," he nodded with an encouraging smile.


	3. Inspirations

As they strolled in the hallways, Miya asked Yukimura, "How long have you been staying here?"

He thought for a while, then said, "For quite some time, I guess."

"So is there a garden or something here? Cause I really need some inspiration."

Yukimura cocked his head. "Inspiration?"

"To draw, silly," Miya said matter-of-factly as she held up a drawing pad in her hand.

He smiled. "Actually, there is. It's quite near, so it's not a long walk."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said excitedly, tugging his hand.

--

"Wow… This place is… _amazing_…" she gaped as they reached the hospital gardens.

Yukimura smiled as he nodded. He was glad that she really liked the garden.

She caressed the graceful flowers that danced with the cool breeze.

The garden had most of the flowers, from lovely lilies to dancing daffodils.

The waterfall flowed down to a pond with many Koi fishes swimming inside it.

"Which one do you like the most?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face the smiling boy.

"Hm… I'm not sure… I like all of them," she paused and thought for a while.

"I know! The Birds of the Paradise!" she almost shouted.

"Why?"

"Because it's very, very colorful and bright and unique, that's why."

"Do you know what it means?" Yukimura asked the girl.

"No, what?"

"Joy. Giving someone the Birds of the Paradise means bringing joy to them."

"It does? Then I'd better give some to my mom because she's always depressed and sighing non-stop since our father left us. Danny says that if she keeps on frowning, she'll get loads of wrinkles and I hate wrinkles. They're so… wrinkly…" she shuddered at the thought.

He chuckled. "So, Miya, which school do you go to?"

"School? Somewhere near my house. I hate that place. I like the teachers but everyone keeps on teasing me, and worse, I don't have any friends," she frowned.

"Why?"

"Sometimes, I get asthma attacks in class. They laughed at me, said I was a stupid kid and that I don't deserve to come to school."

Yukimura's expression turned serious. "They're just a bunch of losers, don't pay attention to them."

"Maybe they were right. I don't deserve to go to school."

"Don't say such things, Miya."

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "But I do deserve you, don't I?"

His expression softened as he replied, "Yes, you do."

She smiled.

"Come on, let's go. Better not let your mom get worried or she'll get wrinkles," he joked.

She giggled as she held on to his hand and followed him back to the ward.

--


	4. Message

Yukimura woke up.

_Strange…_

He felt something missing.

_Where's Miya?_

Usually, Miya would come to his bedroom and wake him up before the sun rose to show him another unbelievable painting of hers.

He walked to her room and saw a mother and a son inside. He recognized them. They were her family.

He knocked on the door three times and came in.

"Good morning," he greeted them. "Have you, by any chance, saw Miya?"

When the lady heard her daughter's name, she turned to Yukimura.

"Are you … Yukimura?"

He nodded.

"Miya… She passed away last night," she said sadly as tears trickled down her face.

Yukimura was taken aback. "She… What?"

"Died."

-Flashback-

_Beep… Beep…_

"_Doctor!"_

"_Is she still unconscious?" The doctor asked as he ran to the ward._

_The nurse nodded._

"_Heart beat?"_

"_30."_

_Thump…_

"_20."_

_Thump…_

"_25."_

_Thump…_

"…"

_Thump…_

"…_Zero."_

-End of flashback-

_So… It wasn't a dream… Or a nightmare…_

"She had an asthma attack last night," the lady explained.

"The doctors weren't any help," she said bitterly.

Yukimura didn't know what to say. He was shocked at the sudden death of his best friend, Miya, the girl next door.

She handed out Miya's drawing pad to him. "This is for you, from Miya."

Yukimura flipped over the pages and came to the last drawing.

It was a smiling little girl with wings and a halo- an angel.

There was a note attached to it.

It read:

_Dear Yukimura,_

_Friends share happiness and sorrows. You were there when I was sad, you were there when I was happy. We'll be friends forever, kay? I hope you will remember me forever and ever, even when I'm gone. I will be there for you, like when you were there for me. _

_Love,_

_Miya _:)


End file.
